


Run Away With Me

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Series: These Pieces Of Our Blooming Puzzle [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Two lovers, a rose, and a world to discover. Together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: These Pieces Of Our Blooming Puzzle [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Run Away With Me

“Close your eyes.”

Adrien snorted. “You know, most girls don’t corner me in alleyways and tell me to close my eyes.”

“Oh, hush. Just do it.”

He did as she asked and waited on the cobblestones until something soft brushed his nose. Bright, green eyes fluttered open, and he beheld a small flower, petite although in full bloom. “A rose." His eyes flickered back up to hers. "Where did you find that?”

“Mhmm.” She twirled it in the space between them, the scent wafting up pleasantly. “I saw it and thought of you.”

Despite Marinette's clear attempt to have him focus on the rose, he found himself unable to give it too much thought. “Did you now?” The starlight winked at him from within Marinette’s blue eyes, glittering like the Seine in the sun, like the diamond in his pocket, like the beading of her dress. She was living proof that beautiful people had the ability to become even more beautiful simply by existing.

“Yep. I thought it suited you.” She reached up and made to tuck it behind his ear. Adrien kept his hands on her waist, the fabric reminiscent of her Ladybug suit in its elasticity and just as form-fitting. Marinette’s chest pressed against his briefly as she pushed the rose into place and his heart burned, fingers itching to hold her there indefinitely. She was warm and the feeling of it filled him up until he was nothing but a walking swath of affection for her. 

“How do I look?” He put on his most model-like expression. Her fingers linked themselves behind his neck and her palms heated everything they touched.

“Beautiful.”

“You mean _purr_ fect?” He raised an eyebrow.

Marinette's expression softened in her sincerity. “I mean _beautiful_ , Adrien.”

He would have returned the sentiment, but chose to kiss her instead. Marinette smiled against his mouth, and he relished in her quiet hum of contentment.

He could kiss her for hours if she'd let him. Adrien was quite certain he could die happy, although he knew it wouldn't be something she would want. Their years of crime-fighting, though long over, had led to a steady, co-operative movement to instill in him the self-preservation instincts he had been lacking as a hero.

She released him to take his hand and tugged Adrien out of the alleyway. “Now, we run.”

“Run?” He repeated it to himself, but the instant they left the alley, he caught the eye of the woman whose shop was just on the other side. Her gaze went to his face then to the rose behind his ear, then back to him, eyes widened as if scandalized. “Hey! Stop right there!!”

“I said run,” giggled Marinette, looking more like a playful Ladybug than anything else. So she had snagged rose from the florist's shop. Perhaps he _w_ _as_ a bad influence on her.

And yet, with her mirth ringing in his ears and her hand in his, he was quite sure he’d never want anything else in this life more than her.

This had all been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what movie I was referring to? ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is last drabble in this series, so thank you for sticking around if you read through each part of this drabble collection. I appreciate all the love and support!


End file.
